Light emitting devices as, for example, arrays of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) or Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers (VCSELs) are often used together with microlens arrays to improve the brightness of the complete array and/or to improve beam shaping. Microlens arrays are separately manufactured and actively aligned above the assembled VCSEL arrays with a dedicated machine. The process is relatively slow and costly.